Bitten
by dlai
Summary: This will be a different take on the DBZ timeline post Buu saga, which will hopefully hit every genre once it's complete. There will be yaio with multiple couples addressed throughout, so if that's not to your liking, don't dive in. The main story will center around Goku and Vegeta, but everyone will eventually get to play.
1. Ch 1: Bitten

**Dragon Ball/Z/GT and its characters or any related materials belong to Toriyama Sensei and respective owners. I receive no monetary profit of any kind from any portion of this fan fiction.**

_Bi__tten_

"What the bloody hell happened onna?!" barked a certain overly zealous, fiery-blooded Saiyajin no Ouji. "That's what I am trying to figure out Vegeta! You're really not helping! Now get out of here let me do my work."

Vegeta growled before leaving the med-lab. Just how had Kakarotto been taken to such a devastating state? He had seen him broken and bloody many times; before they had become friends and after, but never had he seen him so _frail_, as if he were somehow truly_ lost_ to them. He loathed that he couldn't pick up the scent of the perpetrator; there literally was no trace left. That was unheard of! How could none of them have sensed it? Just how was that possible?! To make matters worse, there were no available sensu. Karin hadn't produced any crops for a while due the many years of peace the world had after Buu, and any they had had floating around had been eaten by the universe's last two full-blooded saiyajin after deliciously beating each other to a pulp on multiple occasion. Vegeta grimaced. What if that blasted dragon couldn't help either? Kakarotto had better survive; he wouldn't forgive him otherwise.

Before he could huff another thought, Gohan came bustling past him. "Watch where you're goin' brat!" "Nice to see you too, Vegeta, but if you'll excuse me, I have work to do?" "Yeah, yeah. Get to work mister big shot doctor." In a much more serious tone he went on. "Save him, Gohan. I won't forgive you if you don't." Gohan bowed his head before hurrying down the hall to Bulma's med-lab and his unconscious tousan. He was a bit peeved though; it was his father that had been severely injured. And he was just as unnerved as any of the Z senshi that he couldn't sense the attack happening, much less the attacker. But, then again, what else should he expect from their haughty ouji? He immediately picked up his speed, sensing the drop in his tousan's ki.

"Gohan! Get Vegeta back in here stat! I think we need his blood. Your father's body is rejecting even yours and Goten's blood that I had on supply and human blood just won't cut it. If he doesn't get some soon, he won't make it." Vegeta was there before anything more could be said. "So you need me after all onna," he said with a smirk. "Shut up and give me your arm." Gohan took the moment in in slight fascination. He still remembered the years Vegeta would have killed anyone that had the audacity to even hint at him being friends with a "third class", let alone sharing his blood with one, but there he was offering it freely, genuine fear lining his inhuman eyes at the thought of losing him. He had come a long way as a person.

"Gohan! I don't know whatever fantasy you're having, but get to work on your father. While I can tend to the basics, you know this is not my area of expertise." "Of course, Bulma." Gohan took his time examining his tousan's body; being painfully thorough before rendering a diagnosis. Bulma already had him hooked up to an IV, which Gohan was greatful. "He is going to need multiple, extensive surgeries. He has many areas of torn ligaments and muscle, as well as a few compound fractures. Oddly enough there seems to be no internal bleeding, ruptured organs or head trauma." "Then why in the hell is he unconscious?" barked Vegeta. "He has lost a lot of blood. But that's the strange thing; it isn't from his greater injuries. It's as if something or someone siphoned it from him, yet there are no visible marks. I don't understand it." Gohan stopped to rub his chin in thought. "Anyway, Bulma please give him a transfusion now and take as much blood from Vegeta as he can handle losing. I'll prep for surgery." "You got it kiddo. I'll get Trunks too. Teen or no, he needs to get his head out of the clouds and get serious about learning these things too." Gohan nodded his head and moved to carry out his work.

Vegeta groaned as a few more liters were "siphoned" out of him. "Isn't that enough onna?! If you take any more, I'll lose consciousness." "Oh, you poor baby," she crooned to him. "Onna..." he growled warningly. "Oh, save it Vegeta," she said before kissing his cheek and giving him a cherry-flavoured lolly-pop. "There, all better," she joked, returning his signature smirk. She immediately turned her attention back to Goku for the transfusion.

Vegeta sighed, popped the sweet in his mouth, hopped of the slab and exited the room. The scent of death thickened the air; he didn't like it. Kakarotto had better make it; especially after giving up his royal blood for him. His mind was on fire; none of them being able to sense it made any sense. Maybe they couldn't ask the Dragon to spare Kakarotto, but they could get it to disclose the identity and location of the perpetrator. Vegeta made up his mind then. It was time to go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. But before he could make it up to his room, four little angels (or demons, depending on their moods) came barreling into his legs, knocking him clean over.

"Uncle Vegeta!" cried three little half Namekseijin, one-fourth human, one-fourth saiyajin girls. His own daughter around their same age gave him his own signature smirk and then slugged him. "Why did you let Uncle Goku get hurt?!" she cried, unable to understand how her powerful father could have let such a thing happen. Vegeta cringed inside at her innocent yet profound words but kept a strong demeanor. "None of us could sense it happening," he answered matter-of-factly. "But you can be certain the act will not go unpunished." "Papa, you promise?" "I promise," he said sweetly to his little princess, patting her silk cerulean locks. "Now..." he began seriously. "...I need all of you be strong and stay out trouble while I'm gone. Promise me." The four of them nodded their precious little heads. "Now go get some sweets from Grandma Briefs." "Yeah!" they squealed in unison, everything else momentarily forgotten.

Vegeta shook his head at their antics and continued on towards his room. He returned Piccolo's nod as they met in a hallway but said nothing. It still tripped him out that he and Gohan had married and successfully produced offspring with one another. He wasn't against that sort of thing; saiyajins had no limitation when choosing a mate after all other than power. It had just been a surprise. He grinned as he remembered Kakarotto's face the day Gohan pronounced his love to Piccolo; no one had been more surprised. It was still his most memorable birthday; the onna never taking no for an answer having thrown him a party. Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye after his torso stopped shaking in mirth. And then a more somber note overtook him. Had Kakarotto not let him leave that day years ago, halting his comrade's blade and accepting him after all his screw-ups, he would never had the chance to known true happiness. He had a family and a home because one third class proved to be so much more than he had ever been taught to believe. Live or die, he would have remained a cruel and ignorant dastard otherwise; just as his father and Freeza had forged him to be. At that moment he was ever so grateful the universe had allowed him to become so much more.

Vegeta took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick saiyajin locks as he made his way into his personal room. No more heavy thoughts. The past was the past and that's where it needed to stay. He opened a drawer and pulled out the custom Dragon Ball locator Bulma had made just for him. On the back engraved was the Capsule Corp logo as well as his royal insignia; proof of her trust in him and their union beyond the flesh. He clutched it in his hand a moment before turning it on. Gazing eagerly at the balls' locations, he knew he could easily procure them before the day was through. He placed the locator in his jean pocket and flew out his open window in the direction of the closest ball. One thing was certain, he was going to make whomever messed with his family _pay_.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean it's beyond your power, you overgrown reptile?!" Shen Long growled low in his throat at Vegeta's tirade; the vibrations slightly quaking the earth. Never could he just get a simple wish and then a thank you. "IF YOU HAVE NO WISHES TO ASK, I MUST BID YOU FAREWELL," his powerful voice boomed. "Wait! Look I'm sorry, okay?" Though it hurt his pride, Vegeta went a little further. "Please forgive my rudeness, Shen Long. Please, is there nothing you can tell me about Kakarottto's attacker, anything at all?" Shen Long's giant head came closer to the ground; his mystical eyes seeming suddenly more somber than usual. "I am being blocked by a much more powerful force. Know this, Son Goku's attacker and mine are one and the same. There isn't much time left. Do not believe yourself to be alone no matter what your senses tell you. I can tell you no... more..." With a blinding flash of light Shen Long's mystical form seemed to implode and disintegrate; leaving behind deathly white dust the only remains of him or the Dragon Balls.<p>

Vegeta stared incredulously at the spot in the sky that had seconds before held one of the universe's greatest wonders. Just what in the hell was going on?! Alarm rang throughout Vegeta's form. He immediately blasted towards the Tenkai. He could only hope the earth's Guardian was alright.

The first thing Vegeta noticed upon reaching Kami's Lookout was the chilling and unnatural silence that crept up into him, signaling anything but peace. "Dende! Mister Popo! _Answer me!_"he pleaded. He cringed. It was just how it had been when Kakarotto had been attacked—he could sense neither the lifeforce of his friends nor the perpetrator(s)'. He crossed his fingers as he searched deeper into the Lookout. He stepped with precision as he followed Mister Popo's scent to him. Mister Popo was unconscious in his kitchen but seemed otherwise unharmed. Vegeta bit his lip. Where was Dende? Why couldn't he pick up his scent? He kept searching, room after room to no avail. NO! There were so many more rooms within the Lookout that he had anticipated. But what made truly made his stomach curdle, what he already knew in his heart was what he didn't want to believe-Dende was _gone_.

Piccolo showed up just as Vegeta was about to leave the Lookout. He had searched all he could but couldn't even pick up a small trace. Piccolo knew most without having to be told; cringing as he saw tears form in the ouji' s eyes along with the fierce pride that refused to let them fall. "I will call North Kaio and see it he knows anything; that's about the best I can do." Vegeta nodded and went to stand against the temple in his signature arm-folded pose; he felt as if he might fall over otherwise.

Moments later Piccolo's somber face said it all. As usual, that pudgy blue "guardian" wasn't of much use; having neither seen nor heard anything that might of aided their plight. "All we can do is stay on guard," said Piccolo. Vegeta nodded. "Wait. The dragon told me told me that he was attacked by the same one as Kakarotto; that I couldn't trust my own senses, even when I believed myself to be alone." "We should all come together then. The last thing we should do is allow some unknown enemy to pick us off one by one." "Yes," agreed Vegeta. "We'll gather everyone at Capsule Corp and secure the entire facility."

* * *

><p>Moments later the two of them were back at Capsule Corp along with an unconscious Mister Popo in tow; immediately informing their loved ones of what they knew. Soon other members of the Z senshi and their families began to show up. Kuririn, Juuhachigou, their daughter Marron, Muten Roshi, Oolong and Pu-erh showed up together in a small hover plane. Yamucha and Juunanagou showed up together. They had become an odd couple after getting inebriated and spending a wild night together years earlier and had remained together ever since, enjoying one another's company. Pu-erh had moved out with them an in with Oolong, unable to take any more of their less-than-modest shenanigans. Even Tenshinhan and Chaozu showed up; yearning to offer any help they could after sensing the loss of the earth's Guardian. Everyone was on edge but trying to keep their cool through learned techniques; they all yearned for Goku to awaken soon after surgery. He was there only hope at any information on what they were up against. At that point, all they could do was prepare and hope.<p>

**Thank you for R & R. Until Next Time... **


	2. Ch 2: More Questions, Less Answers

*Thank you to everyone that has read and taken an interest. Thank you for favoriting and following _shequitachase_ and _RubytheDragon1999_; and pukeko10 for following. I will do my best to keep up the good work as I can. Thank you _shequitachase_ and _pukeko10_ for reviewing. I do greatly appreciate feedback so that I may grow as an author. Hope this chapter keeps you going until I can post another. ^^*

_More Questions, Less Answers_

Mister Popo had awoken the first night at Capsule Corp, but to no avail. He remained utterly despondent after taking in the full loss of Dende; so much so that only one sentence left his mouth, tears still falling before transporting himself away on his magic carpet:"He is really gone; not even in Otherworld is he." Just moments after his startling announcement, Muuri connected minds with Piccolo from New Nameksei; unable to believe the hefty feeling of the loss of his brother and past pupil Dende. Piccolo somberly affirmed the information; filling Muuri in on the entirety of their new plight. Even though Muuri felt the most immense despair, he still managed the strength enough to call on Porunga to see if he could aid Earth's denizens in any way possible. But Porunga too was unable to do anything or grant them any useful information. With a melancholy farewell, the telepathic communication was ended between the two. Piccolo checked once more with North Kaio for any new information and to be absolutely certain Dende wasn't in Otherworld somewhere. Unfortunately, Mister Popo's caliginous words proved true. And as everyone at Capsule Corp waited anxiously for Goku to awaken; few slept well.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed and most at Capsule Corp went about in a worried haze. They hadn't acquired any more information than previously and Goku had never awoken, having slipped into a coma. Most Z senshi and their family members tried to train or work to get their minds off things while staying on guard within the secured Capsule Corp, but Vegeta found himself at a breaking point. No amount of training could rid his mind of the intense distress and utter helplessness he felt as he sat beside Goku's hospital bed; gazing at Goku's limp and deteriorating form with desperate eyes. That wasn't how things should be. The perpetrator who offed Dende and severely injured Kakarotto should have shown their face by then. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't there any trace or even another attack; a<em>nything to go on<em>?! Vegeta's thoughts were halted as small moan reached his ears.

"Kakarotto? Kakarotto!" Vegeta's body swiftly moved without him; his arms surrounding and easily lifting Goku's much slimmer for from only getting nutrients from IVs and supine form up into a strangely intimate embrace. He unconsciously breathed in his scent; just enthused at finally having Goku awake again. "I'm sorry Sir, but could you please stop squeezing me? It kinda hurts." Vegeta immediately stopped. _Sir?_ Just what in the bloody hell... "Please Sir, you're hurting me," Goku begged, struggling unsuccessfully to remove himself from Vegeta's powerful hold. Vegeta pulled away a bit miffed and gazed at Goku seriously. "Kakarotto, this had better be one of your ridiculous Earth jokes, and for the record, I _don't_ find it funny," he said strongly. "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know what you're talking about. Is Kakarotto my name? I can't seem to remember... _anything_," answered Goku honestly, rubbing the top of his head in his signature fashion. Vegeta took a moment to study Goku thoroughly. As he peered into his similar obsidian eyes, Vegeta gasped internally; Kakarotto really did not know him... or himself for that matter.

Vegeta wanted to yell at the top of his lungs but held it in. After a few breaths, he found his resolve. Somehow he would help Kakarotto regain his memories and they would find and defeat their unknown foe together. "Your saiyajin name _is_ Kakarotto, but your Earth friends and family will call you by your given Earth name 'Son Goku'..." He paused a moment unsure of how to continue; Goku's eyes never leaving him, listening intently. "...You grew up here on Earth, but you like I am from another world already lost: Wakkusei Vegeta. We are the last full-blooded of the saiyajin, but we both have children, mates, and beautiful homes here on Earth, so lose not heart." Vegeta had to stop a moment, getting choked up himself while watching Goku's emotions change painfully despite his mental protest. "But that is beside the point. A few weeks ago you were attacked by an unknown assailant. You have been in a coma for weeks after the surgeries to repair your injuries, and unfortunately we have no leads."

Goku harshly held his tears back; it was difficult waking up to so much but knowing so little. After he regained a bit composure, he tried to speak again. "So... we're friends?" "More or less," grumbled Vegeta, suddenly uncomfortable under Goku's arduous eye. "You like me alot, huh?" asked Goku, a small smile beginning to grace his features. "_No_!" lied Vegeta, turning around so he wouldn't have to endure Goku's direct gaze. "Ahh!" cried Goku, falling as he tried to stand, feeling all the weakness in his body from being immobile for almost a month. "BAKA!" yelled Vegeta, catching Goku's unnaturally-light-for-a-saiyajin form before it hit the sterile white floor. "You do care. You've been waiting for me for some time, haven't ya? There are plenty of scents in here, but yours is the strongest. And you just saved me-" "I did no such thing!" barked Vegeta, dropping Goku back in the bed and turning to walk out. "Wait! Please! I didn't mean to upset or offend you. I don't even know your name, but I can feel there is something powerful between us... Please...friend don't leave. Tell me your name. We must be close if we're the last of our kind..." With his head down in lament Goku continued. "...Whatever I did or said wrong, I'm sorry." Goku's eyes glistened as the tears he held tight threatened to fall.

Vegeta turned around, suddenly feeling guitly at his treatment of his friend and comrade, easily scenting his growing despair, and moved to sit next to Goku once more. He realized then that he couldn't treat him as he had before; for he didn't understand their past relationship."You did nothing wrong, under the circumstances, Kakarotto. I am just frustrated at our situation. We have some unknown enemy out there Kami knows where, and now you are finally awake but without recollection of much of anything..." When Vegeta saw Goku's tears actually fall, something within him felt as if it were in a vice. He moved closer to him, gingerly placing a hand upon his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Kakarotto. I just want you well again; then the both of us will find and defeat the kusotare responsible for this whole mess."

Vegeta flinched suddenly as Goku's arms found their way around him. Though there was the strong, alarming urge to pull away, he allowed Goku the moment. "Your name?" inquired Goku once more, hugging Vegeta closer to his person. "I am called Vegeta," he finally answered nervously, mixed feelings still filling his person at Goku's touch. "Ve-gee-taa," whispered Goku by his ear in a way that made Vegeta shiver and stifle a moan. Vegeta immediately pulled away and stood to leave; unable to handle all the intense feelings that had begun to pervade him.

"I'll send in your first son, Gohan. He is a brilliant person, warrior and an amazing doctor. Since you are finally conscious, he should take a thorough look at you. We'll talk later," Vegeta informed, moving for the door. "You promise?" Goku asked, suddenly very child-like. "Yes, Kakarotto, I promise."

With that Vegeta left the room and went to fetch Gohan; filling him in on the new development. After that, he went out for a flight; re-securing the facility with remote device after his departure. He definitely needed some air. Over the years he had come to respect and even care fore Kakarotto, but never had he had such an affect on him. They had always had a strong pull towards each other since the first day they'd met, but _never_... He'd never yearned to hold him; to touch him beyond battle, to feel his lips burn his skin with their ardent saiyajin pulse. _No_. No more such thoughts. Vegeta kept flying on without any destination of particular in mind. He really wished that damned unknown foe would show itself already. At that moment he needed a good battle to help quell the growing one within.

* * *

><p>"Hi Son," greeted Goku friendly as Gohan walked into the room. "You remember?" asked Gohan, clearly recalling his recent conversation with Vegeta. Goku's smile left but he tried to remain amicable. "No, but you smell similar to me, and Vegeta said he would send you in to check on me." Gohan's face slightly deflated. He had hoped Goku's amnesia might have worn off by then. The haunting reality that his memory might never return hung over his head like an ominous storm cloud.<p>

"That's alright, Tousan. I am going to be conducting a few tests in the next half hour as well as drawing some blood for analysis. By the way, how are you feeling right now?" "I feel tired but mostly hungry. I'm so hungry it hurts!" Goku answered excitely, thick drool suddenly soddening his hospital gown. "Well that sounds about right. We are saiyajins after all," said Gohan, taking the moment to check Goku's eyes and blood pressure. Gohan gazed on astonished as his father remained calm while he drew some blood, even smiling at him as if so much horrible hadn't really happened. It unnerved him a bit, but he kept a straight face as he continued to work on his father.

Once Gohan seemed to be through with his tests, Goku had a pressing question. "May I please get something to eat now?" "You've been on IVs for about a month. To be safe, it would be best if you stuck with thin soups and low-acidic juices for a while. I can have some sent in if you like." "May I please get out of here? The smell and feel of being boxed in is starting to get to me. And I was hoping to share a meal with Vegeta," informed Goku imploringly, his newly grown tail revealing its presence in his obvious angst. "It would be best for you to stay here for now. One of us will go out with you once your strength is back. By the way, when did your tail come back?" "I don't know. It was here when I woke up. Is it bad?" "No, saiyajins are supposed to have them. But you, I and Vegeta have had ours gone for years since their removal." Goku's faced turned to that of fear. "W-why were they r-removed?" "That's a long story and somewhat different for each of us. For now, let's get you something to eat. Vegeta has left the facility for the moment, but I could get Kaasan or your other son, my younger brother Goten if you don't want to eat alone." "Would you eat with me? I can't remember anyone... I don't like to see the hurt in their eyes because I don't know them... I can smell the hurt in you too, but you seem somehow...more able to cope."

Gohan gazed amazed at the new person that filled his father's flesh. He was certainly less oblivious, which he wasn't quite sure if he liked or not. "I agree about not sending Kaasan in yet—she can easily go over the top despite meaning well—but I am certain Goten would love to see you." "Do you not like being in my presence?" This floored Gohan; his father would never... "I have always enjoyed your company Tousan; I just have a lot of work to do and am eager to thoroughly study your scans in case there is any other way I can help you or anything else wrong." "You don't like me like this, huh?" "I won't lie; it does hurt to know you don't remember me. But am pleased that you are awake and well." They shared a quiet moment as their eyes continued to speak for them.

"Okay, send Goten in with as much soup and juice as I can handle. You promise share a meal with me soon?" "Sure Tousan, I'd be happy to." They each shared one more quiet moment before Gohan exited the room.

Goku laid back and held his stomach. He didn't know if he should be in that much pain, but didn't want to burden anyone any further. He bit his lip until blood pooled into his mouth; groaning as his found the taste of himself strangely intoxicating. He was suddenly very thirsty; so much so that he failed to notice his lip heal seconds after its injury. Though one thing was certain—he wanted _more_.

* * *

><p>"So, how is that soup Dad? I made sure Mom made it, so it would have some flavor," Goten commented, not used to seeing his father eat with manners at such a slow pace. "It's good Son, and thank you. I'm just a little sore after going so long without moving or eating," answered Goku to ease his mind. "Well I hope you'll feel much better soon," Goten's best friend and boyfriend Trunks beat him to the punch. "Yeah," agreed Goten. Goku just nodded his head and continued to sip the large bowl of nice warm broth. He craved much more, but it would have to do.<p>

"So, how come you boys don't have tails?" asked Goku, suddenly curious and eager to get the heat off himself. Both teens choked on a bite of food in mid swallow. After catching his breath, Goten answered. "We weren't born with them." "Yes, for some reason the gene wasn't expressed in us. It happens. Humans lost their tails some time ago, and we are half human after all," collaborated Trunks. "But Trunks' little sister Bura has a tail and so do each of your granddaughters:Pan, Xyla and Clara, so it's just one of those things," continued Goten. "Oh," answered Goku before taking another sip of soup. He had wanted to ask more—somewhat intrigued that he was already a grandfather—but decided to save it for another day. Both boys waited a moment for him to say anything else before digging back into their lunch.

"How long have you two been a couple? I can smell that you've been...intimate recently." Goten and Trunks both turned bright red; only relived that they were in-between bites, so they didn't choke. They weren't ready have that conversation; especially with _Goku_, memory or no. They had been happy Vegeta hadn't said anything yet. But they supposed they had no choice. Maybe it would be easier because of his amnesia. "We've been attracted to each other for a few years now, but we've only been _together_ for a few months now," answered Goten, his face still red as a beet. "Yeah, we weren't ready to go further until recently... And haven't really spoken to anyone about it..."continued Trunks nervously. "Don't worry boys; I won't say anything. But if Vegeta's nose is as strong as mine, he already knows. Since he hasn't said anything, I don't think you two have anything to worry about. Just be safe and tell everyone when you're ready," answered Goku with a smile. Both teens sighed in relief.

"So Dad, would you like to go fishing with us once you can get out of this room?" inquired Goten, eager to change the subject. "I'm not sure, but I know I would love to be out of this room; especially if I get to share some more time with you swell boys," answered Goku honestly. "Sounds good," chimed in Trunks.

They spent the rest of meal in quiet devotion to their food; each feeling somewhat relived for their own reasons. Both boys picked up the empty dishes and said their goodbyes to Goku. Goku waved and settled back into his bed. His insides burned something fierce, but his sudden fatigue outweighed his thickened hunger. In moments his eyelids fell of their own accord; needed rest taking over his weary form.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, please take a look at these. I'm not seeing things am I?" "My word! These are your father's scans?" "Yes, thus my disbelief." "I can't believe it, Gohan. All scar tissue has completely vanished from his body, from after his surgeries and past battle wounds—even that deep scar in his brain from infancy. That's remarkable! What about his blood work?" "That's what's strange as well. His blood is cleaner than an infant's. After all the years he has lived and the virus he caught years ago before battling Cell, there should be remnants that his body fought off things, insuring that certain elements couldn't harm him again, but there's nothing there. It's just clean, healthy erythrocytes, leukocytes, plasma and platelets. The fact that it <em>is<em> so clean is the anomaly." "Well I don't know what to tell you about that, but the scans would explain his amnesia. New brain cells strangely fully regenerated in place of the scarred ones. We probably can't get back all of the 'old' Goku as certain things have been rewritten and will continue to be as new memories are formed."

Both became somber at the thought. At least earlier they had had some hope. It was definitely a tough pill to swallow. "At least he is healthy," commented Bulma, striving to add any light to the situation she could. "Yes. Thank goodness for that," answered Gohan. But in the pit of his stomach he felt his saiyajin fury swirl. Whoever stole his father's memories and Dende's existence away would pay. When they finally found the bloody kusotare, he _would not_ allow Vegeta to have all the fun.

* * *

><p>Pound after pound, lightning swift steps forged a path through deep, dark forest terrain; eagerly on the trail of prey. Thickened saliva dripped from the edges of a wide, hungry mouth; each breath flowing out harshly as the scent of prey overwhelmed the predator's senses. The need for prey was too great, and he ran faster, already able to taste it. Crash! A haggard scream rang throughout the night as massive talons tore through the once fleeing beast; powerful clawed hands already proving its fight useless as its back was snapped but it was still forced to live. Then the <em>blood<em>...warm, robust, delectable blood drained from the mighty beast faster than its heart could take; its predator drinking from it heartily in a frenzy that bordered on madness. When its heart finally ceased, so did the predator; pulling away, licking his chops and lifting his head up to howl in pleasure and victory.

Whoosh! Goku awoke drenched in cold sweat, an alarmed Vegeta eyeing him at the side of his bed.

"Some dream you were having there, Kakarotto," he tried to remark jokingly, still feeling a bit unnerved in his presence. "Yeah, some..._dream_," answered Goku, sweat still dripping from his brow as his breath refused to calm itself. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Vegeta, hoping that Goku had remembered something, anything to help them get the damned bastard that started the whole mess. "No. It's...not important," Goku murmured, striving with his all to get the potent scent of Vegeta, the strong, persistent pulsing of his blood from his mind.

"Perhaps a midnight snack will do the trick. After looking over your tests, Gohan said you could eat something more substantial now, as long as you don't overdo it." Vegeta swallowed as Goku's eyes shot to his own. He knew that look anywhere; as a warrior and avid meat-eater. Goku was leering at him as if he were prey. Vegeta slowly stood and backed up instinctively; changing his stance to that of an offensive battle pose. Seeing Vegeta's sharp change in demeanor, Goku's face deflated. Maybe he should tell him about the dream after all, or at least about his intense pain and hunger.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I've been in horrible pain since I first woke today. This can't be normal hunger, can it?" Vegeta eased up but remained standing. There was something off about Goku's scent, but for the life of him, he couldn't place it. "Saiyajins take in a lot more calories than humans to sustain ourselves, especially when training, but you shouldn't be in deep pain, Kakarotto. Did you tell Gohan?" Goku shook his head in the negative. "I didn't want to burden him any more than I had to. He was pretty hurt that I don't know him, even if he wouldn't admit it." "But he's your doctor Kakarotto. How can he help or know what to look for unless he knows all your symptoms?" "Well I did tell him how I felt; I just didn't emphasize how bad. But please don't tell him. I think I'll be okay if I can just go outside and hunt for myself."

Vegeta folded his arms and cocked his head to the side in thought. "Alright, but I'm going with you. We still don't have any information on what attacked you..." He was going to say: "...and destroyed Dende," but he could tell by Goku's eyes that he didn't need any more questions, stress or hurt. "...so I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Kakarotto." Vegeta felt slight weakness in his knees at Goku's sudden smile. "Thank you." "Hn." Goku grimaced as he stood up; his hospital gown flapping with the movement of his tail. He felt even more naked as Gohan had removed his casts earlier. Vegeta smirked as he looked him up and down. "Do you think I could get some clothes first?" Goku asked a bit peeved. "Wait here a moment," answered Vegeta, a large grin painting his features as he stepped out.

Moments later Vegeta came back in carrying a deep crimson, short-sleeved muscle shirt, black boxers and black leather pants, black socks and solid-heeled leather boots. He knew the old Goku would never wear something like that—it was more appeasing to his tastes—but he was curious just the same. Goku studied the articles of apparel placed on the bed for him a slight moment before commencing to dress himself. Vegeta turned around swiftly. Kakarotto was still an immodest bastard, wasn't he?

"Why did you avert your eyes?" asked Goku once fully clothed. "Do I displease you?" _Displease?_ Vegeta didn't know if he would be able to take any more of the amnesic Goku's mannerisms. It truly perturbed him for his attraction to him was growing all the more. "In most cases, one should dress alone Kakarotto," Vegeta answered curtly. "Oh...I'm sor-" "And stop apologizing." "Okay." Vegeta turned around to look him over; a devilish grin painting his features. "So, you like it?" said Goku more than asked. "Hn," answered Vegeta. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Vegeta watched amazed as Goku drank heartily from one of Earth's mighty giant reptiles while its heart still beat. He hadn't done such a thing himself for decades. Having had to endure a different life while under Freeza's reign; the last drink of fresh, uncooked blood or meat he could remember ingesting had been with his mother before he had to go away with Freeza. She had hunted a rare beast "only fit for a prince" and given it still alive to him as a treat for his birthday. Un-wept tears began to trickle down his face without his say as he re-lived bittersweet moments in his mind.<p>

Goku halted his ministrations, easily scenting Vegeta's deep emotion-filled tears. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned. Vegeta snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. "I'm fine, Kakarotto. Just finish and then we'll skin and clean it and take the meat home." Goku's own eyes watered at the waves of pain he felt washing through Vegeta. He found he couldn't help his next movements. With a swift sequence of movements Goku enveloped Vegeta in his arms and caressed his lips with his own; his tail wrapping around the both off them in a protective embrace.

Vegeta's initial thought was to wrench away and beat the hell out of him. But he was feeling weak in that moment as his past drowned his present, and Goku's earnest, loving touch proved too much to fight just then. He found himself deepening the kiss; their hot, pink tongues finding one another in their fiery caverns, deep moans escaping them both as their hands devotedly traveled each others' bodies. Both wanted to go further, perhaps even needed it too, but Vegeta reluctantly forced himself to pull away.

"Vegeta?" "We mustn't do that, Kakarotto." "But-" "'But' nothing. I told you we both already have mates and families; it wouldn't be..._right_." Goku's features deflated but he said nothing. He moved to bring the dinosaur he'd feed upon closer to Vegeta, offering it to him; yearning immensely for things to be okay between them. "I don't want any Kakarotto..." He faltered once he saw Goku's sorrow-filled face. Vegeta sighed and anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. Give it here." Goku lightened up a bit and offered the open wound he'd already drank from; blood still flowing from it as the its heart still beat.

Vegeta breathed in deeply, taking in the full scent of the beast before biting into it. Warmth filled his entire being; each hearty gulp more delectable than the last as he realized that his present was pretty damned good despite his haunted past. It really had been _too_ long. He found himself drinking the thick crimson liquid until the beast's heart had stopped. Goku instinctively moved in and licked the tears and blood from Vegeta's face, forcing them both into another kiss. Vegeta was too high of the blood to fight it, and allowed it to go on for a few moments more before pulling away once more.

"We cannot do that again Kakarotto. Please don't push me," Vegeta urged, gazing at him strongly though quickened breaths. "So, were okay then?" inquired Goku sheepishly, his breaths still quickened as well. "We're okay, just don't make me tell you again or I'll make sure you won't like it." Goku didn't answer. Instead he began skinning the giant reptile. "It was good, huh?" asked Goku in-between his work. Vegeta didn't know if he was asking about the blood or the kiss but answered anyway. "It was good." They both shared a smile before beginning to clean the beast together.

Little did they know hollow, knowing eyes had been on them the entire time; eyes that knew it was merely the beginning.

**Thanks for R&R. UNT...**


	3. Ch 3: Encumbered

A/N:Thank you so much for all that have read, reviewed, favorited and followed; please know that I take everyone and everything into consideration and appreciate the time you all take to do so. I will do my best to update at least every week but no promises; life has been more bumpy than I need. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. ^_^

_Ch. 3_

_Encumbered_

"Mornin'," greeted Goku, feeling physically better but gazing bittersweetly at the faces that surrounded the breakfast table. They knew him well, or at least who he used to be, but he still felt he really didn't know them. Ignorance certainly was no longer bliss for him. Every head turned to look and cordially return his greeting, but he couldn't help but feel that he was a walking burden; a reminder to them all of why they were stuck waiting in one place for some unknown enemy. Despite his mounting disquietude, he sat down with a smile as his vivacious granddaughter Pan guided him over to sit by her at the large table. "Itadakimasu," said he and Pan before digging into the piled plates before them.

Goku began to gorge, bite after bite; the excruciating hunger he had thought was through, taking over him once more. His insides felt like they were melting, but he found he had less and less willpower to stop with each bite he took. Somehow he _had_ to end the pain. Why would nothing sate it?! No one took much notice of his ministrations—actually relieved that he might be somewhat back to "normal"—until he suddenly slowed to a stop, tears trailing his cheeks as the pain inside wore him thin.

Four little girls stopped and gazed at him worriedly. Being the youngest in the group, they had never seen any of the Z senshi weep. Even Kuririn's and Juuhachigou's Marron became upset, but being a bit older than the other little girls, she tried to keep a stout face on like her mother. Though, little Pan beat everyone to the punch when it came to speaking.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" she asked earnestly, her keen obsidian eyes shining with worry and empathy. She wondered if he had a tummy ache; she knew that was no fun. At his pained expression and lack of speech. Bura, Xyla, and Clara surrounded him along with Pan; striving with their all to hug his pain away.

"I'm alright girls," Goku finally spoke, patting their sweet little heads, though sweat still covered his brow. "I was just remembering a bad dream..." he lied. "...I didn't mean to ruin anyone's meal, so please forgive me."

The girls continued to pet him comfortingly, but most everyone else at the table kept gazing at him astonished. Chi-Chi had fainted, and her father Gyumao's jaw was still dropped to the table surface in surprise. Bulma, Yamucha, Kuririn, Pu-erh, Muten Roshi, and Oolong had seen Goku cry before as a child, but it still greatly unnerved them to witness his tears. Goten, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs and their little cat Tama, Juunanagou and Juuhachigou all looked on unsure of what to say or do.

Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta were perhaps the most disturbed. The realization that Goku would _never_ return to the way he once was, kept a thick lump in their throats. But they became curious and slightly hopeful at the mention of dreams. Perhaps they could recovery a fragment of something or even the whereabouts of their enemy through a deep, joint, thorough meditation session. It was dangerous—especially in Goku's current state—but it would be well worth it if they could help Goku the slightest or recovery _any_ usual information.

Before they could speak a word of it to the rest of the group, Marron came back into the room carrying a beautifully weaved article decorated in beads and feathers with pride. "Here Uncle Goku, I made this at school. You can have it though, " she said affectionately, handing it to him. When Goku tried to put it around his neck, she stopped him. "No silly, it's for your bad dreams. It's supposed to catch the bad ones so only good ones come through to you, and then those nightmares are supposed to die with the light of a new day, so hang it where you sleep," she finished, quite proud of herself.

Marron was still small in stature, looking more like her father than mother, but her spirit carried a bit of both—kind, loving, playful and laid-back yet still stern and strong. She liked being able to give, but was ready to designate tasks when needed as well.

Goku grasped all five girls into a warm hug then. "Thank you so much, all of you. I feel much better now," he partially lied. They all grinned and hugged him back strongly. Everyone at the table felt the 'aww' moment, though none of male senshi would admit it aloud.

After everyone had returned to their own seats, the meal began again; though only Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo watched Goku closely. They caught every short pause of pain with every bite Goku took that the rest at the table seemed to miss. Yes, they had to try something. They all needed answers and soon.

* * *

><p>"Are...are you guys sure about this? I don't have a good feelin' about it," nervously expressed Goku, as he sat in the middle of a circle composed of his first son, Vegeta and Piccolo.<p>

"Tousan, Piccolo is going to go as deep inside your psyche as he can without harming you. Vegeta and I will serve as anchors...I... We cannot stand to know that you're suffering; that we have nothing to go on. We're going to do whatever we can to help you and hopefully get some information on the one that did this to all of us in the first place," said Gohan a little more heatedly than he meant to, but surely determined.

Goku said nothing more; closing his eyes in trust and trying to calm his mind through the controlled breathing his body remembered.

For the first few moments, Goku felt strange but okay as Piccolo gingerly tapped at the initial layers of his mind. But as Piccolo dug deeper, alarms shot off within. Goku screamed as colorful agony erupted in his head and throughout his spine. Piccolo didn't scream but was painfully forced from Goku's mind with a brutal psychic attack. Even Gohan and Vegeta received some of the blow; knocking them clean on their behinds. It took a moment to catch their own bearings, but they quickly got up; worried for the still convulsing bodies of Goku and Piccolo.

Gingerly moving them to a more steady position on floor, Gohan tended to Piccolo and Vegeta to Goku. The convulsing stopped within a few moments; Piccolo slowly waking up quite dazed while Goku remained unconscious and supine.

Piccolo gingerly sat up cradling his head between his hands; focus truly difficult for him for the first time in a while. Gohan gently brushed his cheek trying to get his attention. Piccolo's head was killing him, and it took everything he had to block Gohan from his thoughts and feelings. He didn't want him to lose hope, to give up, so he _had _to keep all that terror he'd just experienced to himself. He was truly unsure if they could actually win against such a being.

"Piccolo?" asked Gohan clearly concerned. "I am alright Gohan... Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find out much..." he didn't entirely lie. He had only seen and felt the multitude of choppy images, pain and horror of their enemy's past victims. He still had no clue how to reach or defeat such a foe or even its name as he was forced out before he could acquire such information. "...I can only tell you we have our work cut out for us as I am sure you and Vegeta partly felt through that attack."

"Kuso! So we're back at bloody square one!" barked Vegeta highly incensed. "Not necessarily, Vegeta. A great deal was put into blocking my mind, so we know our enemy is still connected to Goku somehow and isn't completely invulnerable. There would have been no need to block me otherwise. That's better than nothing," stated Piccolo. "Hn."

"Why isn't Kakarotto waking up?" asked Vegeta, anger easily morphing into worry. "He received more of the attack than any of us. I am assuming it was punishment of sort. Whomever is doing this, wants Goku and us alive or they could have easily just killed the four of us... I think that is what worries me the most. This enemy is taking their time and wants us alive; that's never a good sign," finished Piccolo.

Vegeta internally shivered as haunted memories from his past began to surface. Piccolo was right; that was _never_ a good sign.

Their attentions were taken as low, pained moans reached their ears. "Tousan, are you alright?" Goku scrunched his eyes; still in pain, blood trickling from his nose. But Goku didn't answer. "Come on Tousan. I need to check you out in the lab again to make sure your alright."

"_No!" _cried Goku, holding his head. "No more poking or prodding me; no more taking blood and tissue samples, no more tests... I just want to rest... _Please no more_," whimpered Goku, tears, running down his face in rivulets, mixing with the blood from his nose. He so weary of the _pain_.

Gohan and Piccolo gazed at him astonished and worried. Vegeta looked at him with mixed feelings. He loathed the fact that he was suffering so greatly but hated how Goku was reacting; he was a _saiyajin_. Though he hated to admit it, he missed his old silly, bubbly yet thick-skinned and always-ready-for-battle personality. Yet, even still,he yearned to hold him in his arms, to make it all better; at the same time hating the fact that it needed doing at all.

Though in front of Piccolo and Gohan, he relinquished his pride that moment, moving in and taking Goku in his arms."No more tests," Vegeta commanded, helping Goku stand. "I'm taking him to bed," said Vegeta, immediately blushing once he realized the unintended double entendre but not allowing it to halt his steps.

Gohan and Piccolo both sighed after Goku and Vegeta's departure from the specially-designed meditation room. They could only hope things would somehow get better soon.

* * *

><p>Goku tossed and turned in a cold sweat; macabre, grotesque scenes of death permeating his mind, pain racking his form. But much to his dismay, his body shot up wide awake before he could envision the full form of his tormentor. Though, he knew for certain he would never be able to forget those haunting, forlorn eyes; they were somehow familiar. He turned around to gaze at the dreamcatcher above his bed that little Marron had given him sadly; he had hoped it would work.<p>

Wiping his brow, he stood up; only to hit the floor after the first step. The intense agony in his insides would not relent. After a few deep breaths, he forced himself to stand; clumsily making his way to the bathroom. He barely made it just in the nick of time; his bowels painfully emptying into the toilet and his head heaving the contents of his stomach into the trash receptacle he grasped tightly.

By the time his body was through emptying itself, he was ready to just fall out right there. But he knew he couldn't sleep with such powerful scents still lingering. He was sincerely grateful they had given him his own room complete with bathroom. He hadn't yet felt comfortable sharing with anyone; especially the one that was supposed to be his wife. He abhorred the idea of her or anyone seeing him in such a pitiful state. And _what_ was _wrong_ with him?! Why couldn't he keep any food down? Why so much pain? He wiped harshly at his tears and growled indignantly; haphazardly dismissing his clothes before stepping into the hot running shower. He as getting pretty sick and tired of crying too.

A deep and tired sigh escaped him as the flowing water began to sooth, if not his mind, his body. The heated cascade began to feel so good that his thoughts began to leave him; his body slipping section by section into the tub as his consciousness eased away from him.

Vegeta suddenly stopped in mid-punch; alarm permeating his being. _Kakarotto?! _He quickly rushed; turning off the Gravity Room and taking flight towards Goku's lowering ki signature. He broke his room door open; the sharp scent of blood overwhelming his nose. Upon opening the bathroom door, a thick mist of hot steam hit him dead in the face. But he moved through it unabated to reach Goku. He immediately shut off the water, opened the bathroom window and bent to check Goku's body.

Vegeta cringed once he saw how horribly burned and blistered Goku's naked, prone form was. "_Kakarotto_!" He almost reached to touch him but halted himself, lest he make it worse. His eyes didn't leave Goku, and before he could call for Gohan's help, he watched in silent awe as the bloody blisters began to heal completely. A split second later Goku's wet and newly pristine form turned over, grasped onto him tightly; pulling him down and locking his body firmly against his own, his elongated eyeteeth piercing his neck.

Goku's body unconsciously drank what it needed greedily; almost crushing Vegeta's body between his own and the tub. It wasn't until Vegeta's too quiet and heart-wrenching plea that Goku began to regain consciousness.

"Please Kakarotto, not like this... You're so much stronger that this... I should know; I've watched you for what seems ages now. Come back... Kakarot-to..."

Goku did awake but not in time. Pulling away and wiping his mouth; Goku gazed with wide, sorrow-filled eyes at Vegeta's limp form. "No...No..._VEGETA_!"

**Thanks for R & R. Until Next Time...**


	4. Ch 4: Devastation

_Ch. 4_

_Devastation_

"Please no," whimpered Goku as he ran around the multiple corridors of Capsule Corp frantically searching for help. But no one was there; not even the slightest trace of movement could be detected throughout the entire facility. It didn't make sense. Vegeta needed help. Just where was everyone!

_Stop wasting time searching, when his salvation can only be found in you._ "What do you mean? Who are you?!" _Through a bite you took life, so can you give it. Hurry, while there is still time. _Goku didn't stop to question the voice in his head. All he wanted at that moment was for Vegeta to be okay.

Eagerly returning to his bathroom where Vegeta still lay, Goku gingerly lifted him up, sinking his fangs into Vegeta's naked pec. A strange but invigorating sensation filled Goku as his hollow fangs injected venom into Vegeta. He didn't know what to make of it; only praying silently that it worked.

Goku waited for what seemed to him eons, though it was only minutes, but there were no visible changes in Vegeta. Just as his lament began to mutate into a heated rage, the voice spoke again.

_If you would stop allowing your emotions to get the best of you, you would be able to sense that he is alright. A true and thorough metamorphosis takes time and is different for everyone, so be patient. _

"This is all your fault. You're the one that attacked me; that started all of this. Show yourself you coward!"

_You would do well to hold your tongue Son Goku. There is much you do not know. And keep in mind, you still exist **only** because I allow it!_

Anxious and eerie silence filled the room a few moments before the voice spoke again; making Goku feel all the more cold inside.

_Tell the Saiyajin no Ouji to reach the golden hoshi nine cycles near the green hoshi that has thirteen violet moons. You will find the first clues to my origin and the whereabouts of your loved ones there. When he awakens, tell him 'the hunt is on'. He'll understand. And do tell him to hurry; the clock is ticking._

"Wait! That's not-" _Hurry. _With that, a frigid silence filled the room. Goku sighed heavily before tending back to Vegeta. He removed his clothes and gingerly but thoroughly cleaned him and himself up in the tub.

After drying the both of them, Goku delicately placed Vegeta into his bed. He didn't feel like going to another room, and what was the point? He and Vegeta were the only ones he could sense left at Capsule Corp. How had the bastard done it?! One last tear trickled past his eye as he slipped under the covers behind Vegeta; his tail protectively circling around the both of them. "I won't ask your forgiveness Vegeta, but please know that I am _so_ sorry," he whispered before lightly kissing his cheek.

A cold and dreamless sleep overtook Goku then; his spirit so weary his consciousness left him with ease.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?! Papa?!" cried three little adorable, emerald-skinned, raven-haired girls. "Pan, Xyla, Clara, calm yourselves. The enemy wants us to give in to our fears and uncertainty; do not give in," commanded Piccolo sternly. "Listen to Papa. Our enemy wants us in a state where we are easy to control, but we're all much stronger than that, right?" chimed in Gohan. "Right Daddy," answered Pan. "But it's dark and we're all alone Daddy," sniffed Clara. "But the three of you are together; continue to be one another's strength. Your Papa and I <em>will<em> find you; stay safe where you are together until then. We'll speak with you again when we're close as we are now through telepathy, okay?" "Okay," the girls said in sync. "That's our girls."

Pan held her sisters closely to her. They had all miraculously come from the same egg Piccolo had borne, but she was the one that had cracked the shell so they could emerge. She was just as frightened as her siblings, but felt responsible for them, even though she was only minutes older than them. She would keep them together and safe until their parents could get to them. She knew they would come.

* * *

><p>"Juuhachigou? Honey, are you there?" "No, but we are," answered a sarcastic voice. "Juunanagou? Tenshinhan?" "Yep," answered Juunanagou. "I do not like this strange, caliginous labyrinth. We cannot use ki and I believe it alters the perception somehow. Even the jinzou ningen cannot utilize his powers in here. It's not right. I can barely since the others in this place. I don't even know if Chaozu is alright or how we were brought here. Our opponent is quite formidable this time," informed Tenshinhan. "I'll have you know I have plenty of human parts left, you insensitive bastard! And I am called <em>Juu-na-na-gou<em>. You see what I've had to deal with Kuririn, Mr. Sunshine here? I miss Yamucha."

"Whoa, chill guys. We're all in a bad way right now. We should be against our enemy, not each other." "Well tell that to three-eyed baldy over here. He insists on stepping on my toes." "Please call me by my proper name, and I have not stepped on any of your toes," answered Tenshinhan indignantly. "It's an expression, and I'll call you whatever I deem worthy_, three-eyed baldy_." Both senshi shared and a heated eye glare.

"We don't have time for that nonsense. Truce now," urged Kuririn, grasping one of each of their hands, eager to find his family alright. "Fine," they agreed begrudgingly, the three of them sharing a fist-bump.

The three of them stepped forward cautiously; each more unnerved by their situation than they would admit, but they pressed on.

* * *

><p>"Oolong, you are so crude!" piped Pu-erh. "Well there aren't exactly many places I could have let it out. This maze is confusing and creepy, and after all the stress I've endured, the gas built up. And I shouldn't have to hold it!" "You still could have let it out farther away from us; you uncouth…<em>pig<em>." Umigame just shook his head quietly in exasperation. He didn't know who was worse them or the lecherous old man. The Briefs' cat Tama just studied the three of them with curious eyes; leisurely licking its paw as it surveyed its new surroundings. Tama could sense what they couldn't and knew it was best to remain calm if they were to survive.

* * *

><p>"Really Roshi?! You eechi , hentai bastard!" screamed Bulma, slapping his hand away, having had it with his typical lewd antics. <em>Clang!<em> With a swift kick to the face, Chi-Chi nailed him spot-on. "That's how you deal with garbage like that," she quipped. "You ladies are so cruel to an old man," mumbled Muten Roshi, gingerly nursing his swollen face.

"Quiet, the both of you and look around. Whoever built this place did a masterful job; I've never seen anything like it. I have never seen living and mechanical so immaculately merged on such a grand scale; it must have taken decades to build this, even with plenty of hired hands," said Bulma. "Do you really think we should be admiring our enemy?" asked Chi-Chi. "Maybe not, but we do need to learn from them if we are going to make it out of this place. If I can find a way in somehow, I can probably reprogram this entire place."

"Well I guess we better ge-" Chi-Chi was cut off at Roshi feeling her rear. With a triple hit fist to kick combo, she knocked him unconscious. "Let's leave him here," she said coldly. "As much as I want to, we should stick together Chi-Chi. This place is too intricate and strange. Our enemy has already separated us. What we need to do is stay together and find everyone else. I just hope they're all okay." "Fine."

Bulma and Chi-Chi dragged the old man along; striving to remain strong in their own right even as a frigid chill crept up their spines.

* * *

><p>Juuhachigou strove her best not to kill her present company. As it were, it was probably a good thing she couldn't use her powers because they were succeeding in pressing her every nerve.<p>

"Honey, are you sure you don't have anything hiding in that lovely dress of yours. I'm absolutely famished," urged Dr. Briefs. "I'm sorry Dear, but I already gave my last energy bar to Mr. Gyumao," answered Mrs. Briefs. Gyumao almost choked on the last bite of the bar. "Well, that's alright then; guests should come first... But I sure am hungry."

Juuhachigou's right eye twitched. If they said one more word...

"Dear, I found a chocolate bar in another pocket. Will that do?" "Thank you, Honey. I didn't think I would make it."

"Stop it, all of you! We've been awake for less than ten minutes; we're trapped in some weird, somber maze and food is what's on your mind?! We need to find everyone, get the hell out of here and give the kusotare responsible what they've got coming to them!"

Mrs. Briefs went up to Juuhachigou and gave her a nice hug. "It seemed like you needed it Dear. It's okay to be upset, but we should never take it out on those close to us. Don't worry, we'll find everyone" she informed kindly. Juuhachigou sighed heavily. Just how did that woman do it?

"Shall we be off then? I do want to see that our not-so-little girl and our grandchildren are alright," chimed Dr. Briefs. "Yeah, let's go," agreed Gyumao, also worried about his daughter and grandchildren.

Juuhachigou said nothing but proceeded in the direction she deemed worthy. She sighed once more when she heard them following her, but made no deal of it, knowing it was best that they stay together.

* * *

><p>The giggling of a little girl immediately halted Trunks' and Goten's heated kiss. "M-marron?" stuttered Goten first. She only continued to giggle. "Yamucha?!" exclaimed Trunks, seeing him round a corner of the maze behind her. "It's not like it's a surprise boys. I sure most of us have known for a while now; you're not exactly modest with the way you gaze at each other in public," informed Yamucha. Both teens grinned sheepishly, rubbing their heads.<p>

"Well, at least you two are alright," Yamucha said, trying to change the subject for all of them. "And you too," agreed Trunks. "Have you found anything useful?" inquired Yamucha. "No. This place is like some strange, pulsing machine. Everytime we've tried to get to another section, it's as if a new corridor is added, but all looks the same so it's difficult to tell. We can't use or sense ki in here either. I'd swear it were an advanced machine, yet I'm sure this place is somehow alive," informed Trunks. "Yeah, it gives me the creeps," added Goten.

"I wonder why it let us come together if it wanted us separated?" asked Marron, truly curious. "I don't know, but I think we're better off together; especially since I don't think we're on Earth anymore," answered Yamucha.

The four of them stepped cautiously together; all unsure if they were going forward or back but knowing they had to keep going to find the others.

* * *

><p>Vegeta awoke feeling as if a black hole were inside his gut, but instead of finishing the job, it kept him in a constant state of fluctuating agony. He glanced around the room wearily before moving to stand; dazed from a newfound hunger and uncertain of previous events. Alarm hit him as he realized he could only sense two familiar life-forces remaining at Capsule Corp—his own and Goku's.<p>

Goku showed up a moment later, having felt Vegeta's unrest. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" "No, I am not bloody alright! My insides are killing me, and just where in hell is everyone?!" Goku put his head down in shame. Though he was reluctant to, he began informing Vegeta of all that occurred and what the voice had said to him. He watched painfully as Vegeta's face morphed from between deep emotions of fear, worry, sorrow and anger; striving with difficulty to keep tears from filling his own eyes.

"I'm sorry Vegeta; it's all my fault," sniffed Goku. "You're wrong Kakarotto. This voice addressed me; it's obviously a loose end from my past. _Kuso_!" "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" "My title matters not anymore, not that it ever did. My planet and people are dead, and now _this_!" "Vegeta...it does matter..." "Don't Kakarotto, not now. I am not angry with you; it couldn't have been helped. But I need some air and to feed." "Okay," Goku answered softly, stepping sadly out the door.

Vegeta sighed deeply, holding his face in his hands. Just whom had he left alive in his past? It wasn't like him to leave loose ends; he couldn't place it just then. He got up, washed his face and got dressed before jumping out the window towards prey. Growling under his breath after draining a few adult elk dry, he wiped his mouth. Feeding did stave off the pain but it didn't fully sate him. He left the bodies there for other predators in the area, taking off for the Tenkai.

Karin looked Vegeta up and down, rubbing his whiskers at Vegeta's metamorphosis. "I already know you have no answers, cat, but please any sensu you have would be of use." "You might try addressing me respectfully by my name, Vegeta." Vegeta sucked his teeth, but did as he was told. "Please Sennin Karin, I would much appreciate your help." "You know those won't work on you and him now." "Yes, I know. They'll be for the others, when we find them." "Yajirobe, give him the last bag." "But I-" "No 'buts', you've have enough you slob. You're lucky I let you stay up here at all." Yajirobe stuck his tongue out to Karin, but handed the bag of sensu to Vegeta.

"I know I don't have to tell you _all_ that's at stake this time," stated Karin more than asked. "No, you don't. I know I have my work cut out for me," answered Vegeta. "And even though I'm sure you don't want to take him with you-" "Yes, I know, Kakarotto must come too. Thank you." Vegeta said nothing more; blasting off back towards Capsule Corp. There was much to be done to prepare for their journey.

* * *

><p>After preparing Bulma's latest model spacecraft and cryogenically freezing and capsulizing many large beasts to hold them before they could reach a habitable planet, Vegeta went to find Goku. He shook his head when he found him rocking back and forth on his heals in the dark; shimmering tears capturing the bit of light that reached him through the open doorway.<p>

"Kakarotto, I told you I am not angry with you. Now stop this foolishness." "But you're gonna leave me behind," Goku sniffed. "If you keep carrying on I will, you silly baka." He moved closer to him, taking him into his arms, lightly fingering his thick saiyajin locks. "I need you Kakarotto; haven't you realized that by now? Our flesh may have been altered without our consent, but saiyajin spirit still runs through us strong. We _are going_ to _save_ our families and probably the universe once again. Are you with me, Kakarotto?" "Yes," answered Goku, feeling relieved and so into the moment he stole Vegeta's lips with his own. Vegeta answered the kiss; his tongue dueling with Goku's, them both in too much need to argue scruples at the moment.

Vegeta eventually pulled away; giving Goku a stern look but saying nothing. Goku followed him outside and into the immaculate, medium-sized silver-hued spacecraft. With the press of a button, they were out of Earth's gravity in seconds.

The eye that had been on them the entire time didn't blink as its owner spoke to itself. _It's about time._

**Thanks for R & R. UNT...**


	5. Ch 5: First Time, First Stop

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has read, reviewed and taken an interest in this story. For those of you that have asked questions, don't worry the story will answer them in time. The time I had available for my stories has been cut short due to some severe family problems. But I already have the story outlined in my head, so don't worry I will eventually finish both my stories. It will just take more time thanks to the extra load that has been put on my plate. Thank you again to all who support my works'. Just review when you can, just as I'll upload when I can. I understand that life can take us places without our permission. Also reader's discretion is advised for this chapter. It will be more graphic than others thus far. If it's too much, just let me know and I'll be sure to shape my other chapters accordingly. Thanks again and enjoy!

_Ch. 5_**  
><strong>

_First Stop_

Goku tossed and turned anxiously under the covers. He knew he needed to sleep—it helped curb his newfound hunger and persistent urges—but he just couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta, about all the others. He couldn't let go of the guilt. He had been there, yet unable to do anything to truly _save_ _anyone_. And now he was in space with Vegeta going on a convoluted chase to find clues to their families' and some unknown enemy? Not to mention he still lacked his past memories. Perhaps he should just make peace with the one he had become; he was still a person after all, just not quite the one they remembered.

Focusing just a bit, he could tell Vegeta was still wide awake; training diligently as usual when he was disquieted in the ship's built in Gravity Room. Maybe...maybe he could join him. With a greater enthusiasm than he had had in a while; Goku hopped out of bed, dressed in his new favorite simple sleeveless black gi top and full bottoms, with crimson wrist bands and obi, and black boots with crimson ties. He stood up strongly then—strolling down the corridor that would lead him to Vegeta—eager to ease his own mind and Vegeta's in any way he could.

Vegeta sighed heavily; slowly floating down to the floor of the GR at Goku's entrance. He _needed_ to be alone just then. He turned around slowly and was about to reproach Goku; that was, until he saw his earnest, hopeful face gazing back at him. He just couldn't turn _him_ away. And then that he thought of it, he hadn't yet witnessed Goku's battle capabilities since before his amnesia. It could be worth a go—as long as he could maintain control. The new fluid that ran through his veins forced him to acknowledge the heightened urges he would have otherwise ignored or worked out through extra rigorous training. If he could just maintain control, it would be okay.

Taking one last deep breath before moving into a solid battle stance, Vegeta signaled for Goku to begin first. The brilliant smile Goku gave him then nearly stole his breath away, but Vegeta held it together for they were both in need of some good release. At least some of the anxiety and tension that had accumulated from the past week they'd been on their journey had to be alleviated, so they both began without any more words.

Vegeta became somewhat relieved once they really got going. For although Goku was still amnesic, his body seemed to remember battle just fine; meeting him move for move with the precision and grace that only years of devoted and arduous training could bring. It felt more wonderful than Vegeta would ever admit; _their_ _battle_, their dance seeming old as time. It was a natural part of them, which could not be erased; the mysterious fluid that currently ran through their veins only heightening it. For hours they went at each other. Neither needing to transform into Super Saiyajins, as their new bodies didn't seem to require it to produce more power. Vegeta grinned happily while throwing another fierce barrage of precise hits; thoroughly relishing every moment of their immaculate, combative dance. It really had been _too_ long.

Vegeta's reverie was abruptly halted when he suddenly found himself supine and underneath Goku; all of his limbs tightly secured by his fierce hold as Goku leered at him with hungry eyes. Vegeta swallowed thickly as Goku's face hovered with need just above his own. _Damn. _That had been exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He could smell that Goku wanted him; also unable to deny his own thickening lust for him. The longer he gazed into Goku's longing, mystical obsidian orbs, the less he felt he could resist. He knew he had to hurry and stop it before either of them did what they might regret.

"Cold shower...K-kakarotto," Vegeta commanded with great difficulty, striving with all he had to fight his own urges; knowing he had to stop it. As Goku's face moved closer to his own regardless of his words, Vegeta curtly turned his head to the side; upping his sentou ryoku enough to break free of Goku's hold and force him away.

After an awkward silence, Goku stood up slowly; hurt visibly racking his form as he moved towards the door. "Damn it, Kakarotto! I told you _that_ couldn't be... Please..." "I understand, Vegeta. I don't want to hurt our families' either. I haven't known any of them very long, but I can tell they're all good people and I do care for them..." Goku paused a moment to wipe at his tear-filled eyes. "...I just can't help the way I feel about you, _my Ouji-sama_-" "_Do not call me that_!" "But you are _my prince_ and _I love you_ _Vegeta_. Everything about you alights every fiber my body, my very soul. The one I am now may not have known you for very long, but I feel as if I've known you for ages. I _need _and _want_ to be with you. Nothing will ever change that," Goku conveyed with pure conviction. Vegeta paused a moment where he stood; clearly dumbfounded as Goku's arduous eyes pierced his very soul. It had truly been more than pure urge and desire for Kakarotto too? _Kuso!_

Goku watched Vegeta intently as he paced back and forth around the GR with his thoughts. After a few moments, he witnessed Vegeta shut off the GR and come over to take his hand in his own; pulling him out into a corridor and up to his room in the ship. Goku thought for a moment he might be dreaming as he stepped across the threshold of Vegeta's room. Would he really...

His thought was cut short as Vegeta non-too-gently shoved him onto his bed. "Vege-," Goku's speech was curbed as Vegeta's tongue began a deep and thorough expedition of his mouth; already unclothed himself and simultaneously prying the vestiges of Goku's gi off. Goku moaned into the kiss; his own tongue beginning to participate with each of Vegeta's ardent ministrations. Goku was in a new heaven he hadn't known; every fiery touch of his ouji taking him higher and higher. After Vegeta's tongue released his mouth, it slithered slyly down the muscular curves of his body; he thought he might really lose it right then. But Vegeta only smirked at him from below; his adept mouth muscle lavishing every area around but the piece that was so thoroughly hardened and throbbing. "Ve-ge-," Again Goku's speech was halted as he felt Vegeta's lubed fingers begin invading and preparing his most intimate place.

Goku became a bit unsettled at the intrusion. Though still without certain memories, he was sure he had never... "Just relax, Kakarotto. It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but once we get into it real good, you'll question how you ever did without it," Vegeta informed softly yet salaciously, smirking sharply. "Okay," Goku whispered, striving not to clench. He did trust Vegeta. He knew what to do, so it had to be okay.

Goku clenched his teeth as he felt Vegeta begin entering him. His tail grasped out anxiously; his nails digging into Vegeta's arms, striving to have something, anything to hold onto. Colors swirled before his eyes as he was caught in a weird vortex of simultaneous pain and pleasure the farther in Vegeta pressed. It took all the will Vegeta had not to just take him then and there, but he wanted so much for it to be good for both of them. So, he bit his lip, striving to remain patient long enough for Goku to adjust to his girth; gently caressing and coiling his unsettled tail with his own.

It seemed an eon had passed, but Vegeta could finally feel Goku relax around him. Starting slowly, he began a deep and thorough rhythm; bringing Goku closer to him as he regulated each stroke. Goku hadn't words for what he felt, but found he couldn't suppress the deep cries and fervent moans that escaped him at Vegeta's diligence. He was being loved by his prince; a deep part of him wishing it would never end. They were already connected as close as possible without them actually merging into one being, but Goku kept trying to get closer,to feel more of his prince. Vegeta only grinned before stealing Goku's lips and deepening his strokes; thoroughly relishing the feel of Goku and each and every new, exquisite sound he could pull from him.

As they climaxed, the ship shook under the pressure of the waves of energy that surged throughout the both of them.

Goku lay quietly in the afterglow. He truly couldn't recall having felt that way before. Feeling so good, relieved and so genuinely loved; he began purring, his tail leisurely swishing to and fro in his gentle mirth. Vegeta turned to look over at his new lover; immediately getting pleasantly lost in his innocent antics, a genuine smile pervading his face. Somehow everything _had_ to work out. His face became thoughtful then before serious. He refused to allow some unknown phantom from his blighted, heinous past to steal his or his loved ones' future.

"Vegeta..." Goku began inquiring with a melancholy timbre to his voice. "...do you regret-," "Never Kakarotto, _never_," strongly answered Vegeta, pulling Goku into a tight embrace. "The only regrets I might have with you is any pain I may have caused you... I was a real ignorant, arrogant bastard when we first met, but it was all I knew how to be. If not for you, I would not have had the opportunity to learn and grow as a person, to become part of a real family... My obsession with being the best, illusions about the elite and shortsighted evolving hatred and obsession for you might have held me to you as the years passed, but know now it is love that binds me to you Kakarotto. Do not doubt it. I've felt this way since long before your amnesia—and do as you are now—but was afraid of ruining the friendship we had finally attained... Bulma already knows how I feel about you—can't hide anything from that woman and her stouthearted spirit—it's mostly you and your family I was worried about... But do not worry about that. We will work it all out after we rescue everyone and defeat our enemy. I promise you that," conveyed Vegeta sincerely, his tail coiling tighter around Goku's.

Goku was speechless. He felt so full of emotion at that moment, he thought he might burst; squeezing Vegeta even more tightly. Vegeta loved him; as he had been and even as was then. At that moment, he believed everything would truly be okay. His thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta suddenly lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder; carrying him off. "Vegeta?" "That was only one round Kakarotto. I can easily go for multiple rounds, but were taking the rest to the shower," rumbled Vegeta's seductive voice. Goku blushed deeply but said nothing more as he was carried off. Somehow everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Kakarotto...Kakarotto, KAKAROTTO!" "Huh?" answered Goku drearily. "We've finally reached the hoshi we've been searching for. Wash up and get dressed. We've got work to do," urged Vegeta. "Okay," answered Goku, pulling Vegeta down into a sultry kiss. "Damnit Kakarotto!" growled Vegeta after pulling away from him. "We do not have time for that. And you know how difficult it is to maintain control as we are now." "Yeah, I know... But I love kissing you, touching you..." "<em>Ka-ka-rotto<em>..." "Alright, I'm going," he answered, hopping out of bed and sashaying suggestively all the way to the bathroom. "You'll pay for that later, Kakarotto," promised Vegeta under his breath once Goku was in the other room.

Goku still heard him though, smiling to himself. He had to stay positive despite their situation. He yearned immensely to believe that it would all be alright soon; even as his being became more and more weighted with diquietude.

* * *

><p>"Wow," whispered Goku as he gazed around at the gray, desolate planet they'd stepped onto. "There's nothing really 'golden' about it, is there," he stated more than asked. "You slept through the landing Kakarotto. When you first come across it in space, the reflecting light from this particular solar system makes this hoshi appear golden before you get too close to it. "Oh," answered Goku.<p>

"The voice spoke about the hunt being on?" Vegeta asked for clarification. "That's right." "If the voice was referring to the children's game I know, the first clue will be something small; each clue getting larger and closer to our main goal the longer we 'hunt'." "Why would our enemy be playing children's games with us?" Goku asked, truly wondering. "It's just another way to 'toy' with us for lack of a better word. But that matters not. We'll play the game well and win; giving our enemy all that it deserves," said Vegeta strongly. "Hn," agreed Goku.

Goku had to hold his gasp in as the ship capsulized after Vegeta had pressed a single button. Technology had become a novelty to him as it hadn't been before. It truly amazed him in a way he would no longer take it for granted. Vegeta did not miss the wonderment that shone from his eyes. In some things he did miss the 'old' Kakarotto; in others he felt more comfortable and closer to him than ever before. The way he marveled at the universe made Vegeta realized just how much he himself took certain things for granted; no longer would he.

After scoping the entire dry planet with the device Bulma had calibrated for him some time back—it could detect not only metals but precious gems—finding that they were not having any luck, they decided to search the oldfashioned way. The planet only seemed devoid of water and life; for after much digging past the surface, they found an oasis. Little pockets of small, luminescent flora and fauna lined the walls and swam in the underground pools they'd found.

As Vegeta moved closer to one of the pools, something orange and shimmering caught his eye and then quenched his gut at the realization. It_ couldn't_ be, could it? Bending down to pick it up, his suspicions were proven true. But what in the galaxy did it mean? Was that the arrow to their next destination? The word "yes" displayed vibrantly in an eerie neon green, momentarily on the large starred and jeweled ball before fading out.

Goku noticed Vegeta's change in demeanor and move closer to him. "What's that Vegeta," he inquired, gazing with wonder at a large seven-starred ball. Vegeta never thought he'd hear Goku ask that, but answered him anyway. "It's a Dragonball. What's more, it's a Nameksei one, which means our friends there are in trouble too. It is also our next destination and if this ball is anything to go on, we've got six more planets to reach before we win the 'hunt'; giving us the right to get to the 'prize' at the end," answered Vegeta somberly.

"Don't worry Vegeta. Everything will work out," said Goku, wrapping his tail around Vegeta's for comfort. Vegeta didn't answer but flew until he was back on the surface of the planet; popping the ship's capsule back out and opening it. "Vegeta?" "We must hurry Kakarotto. I don't have a good feeling about this at all," answered Vegeta as he stepped back onto the ship. He then set the coordinates for Nameksei and put the ship on auto pilot.

Vegeta was feeling a lot more tired then. He needed to feed but didn't feel like it just then. After a long bath, he lay down and closed his eyes. Kakarotto had thankfully given him some space for a while. Just as he thought that, Goku came and climbed in behind him. "I'll leave if you want me to," he said softly. "Stay Kakarotto," he answered back. He could feel Goku beaming behind him; at least one of them could be content. And he wasn't at all disliking the warmth. Perhaps sleep would find him.

* * *

><p>Chaozu could not halt the hot-white tears that streamed down his face as he was horribly tortured; unable to fight back. Neither his ki or telekinetictelepathic abilities would work no matter how hard he struggled. He could not even scream as his lips had been cruelly sew together. But even as a cold implement cut deeper into his flesh once more to remove another piece of him and replace it with something cold and foreign, his thoughts still clung to Tenshinhan. Wherever he was, he wished with his entire being that he was okay; that he wasn't suffering as he was. _Tenshinhan...I love you... Please forgive me for not being strong enough... _Chaozu's thought's failed him then as the pain finally stole the last remnants of his consciousness.

"Chaozu?!" exclaimed Tenshinhan, terror for his friend plaguing his person. "What is it now, three-eyed hage?" inquired a very peeved-from-going-around-in-circles Juunanagou. His demeanor changed once he saw actual tears fall from Tenshinhan's eyes. "Chaozu!" yelled Tenshinhan at the top of his lungs. "What is it Tenshinhan?" asked Kuririn. "Whoever has him is destroying him...but won't let him die. I can_ feel_ it. _Kuso!_ I have to find him!" Tenshinhan took off on foot then, still unable to use his abilities.

"Wait!" cried Kuririn, only too late. The eerie, morphing, dark-gray and deep maroon maze wall seemed to swallow him up after he ran in an unknown direction. "Great, that's just great!" exclaimed Kuririn. "And I don't want to hear anything out of you Juunangou. We need to stick together. Just what does this enemy want from us anyway? Ugh! I wish Goku were here." "Why? He doesn't even remember who he is. Just how much actual help do you think he could offer right now?" Kuririn didn't know what to say to that so remained silent. He groaned when Juunanagou suddenly looped his arm around his own. "There. Now whatever happens, we won't be separated," said Juunanagou playfully. Kuririn just sighed before running his hand through his hair nervously. After all the Z senshi had been through, he had never seen such an expression on Tenshinhan's face. It made him feel very cold inside. He could only hope his wife, daughter and the others were somehow alright as he walked further on with Juunanagou.

* * *

><p>"You won't get away with this! My father is Saiyajin no Ouji. He will come and make you pay for all the bad your doing," cried a little cerulean-haired, half-saiyajin girl. "Dear child, I'm counting on it," quipped the maroon, hooded-cloaked being that had tied her up on a frigid, metallic table. Bura got a terrible feeling from it, and struggled to hold her tears in. "You'll be sorry; you'll see," she growled, a familiar royal flame burning behind her vivid blue eyes, her cerulean-furred tail flicking in her angry angst. She had been struggling to break free ever since she woke in the cold, gray box-like room. It wasn't like her mother's or brother's labs; it was too small and too scary to be like theirs'.<p>

Genuine fear began to imbue her tiny person as the creepy cloaked figure floated closer to her; even so, Bura strove to keep a strong face on. But the moment pale, frigid fingers grasped tightly onto her tail, and crimson glowing eyes gazed at her from the dark of the cloak; her courage did falter. Her tiny body began to quiver as distress and terror overwhelmed it. "Not so tough now, are we Little Princess?" quipped the ghastly voice beneath the cloak. "Let me go, you fiend!" Bura screamed indignantly, striving to be strong. But as she felt an intensely acute pain at the base of her spine, tears did fill her vivid blue eyes. The creepy cloaked fiend had cut off her beautiful tail! "Nooo!" she cried, tears streaming down her tiny face.

Bura had tried her very best to maintain a fortified front, but the pain and fear of what might come next stole her resolve. She was only four years old after all, and didn't seem to possess the same battle powers or abilities as her older brother. "_PAPA!" _she cried at the top of her lungs. "You'll see him soon enough. Until then, I will take _good_ care of you," quipped the cloaked figure.

"Papa...where are you?" whispered little Bura with her last conscious breath. All the undue stress and the blood she had lost from losing her tail had finally caught up with her tiny form; her eyes closing tiredly.

* * *

><p>Vegeta shot up in a cold sweat. <em>"BURA!" <em>"Vegeta?" "My daughter is in pain," whispered Vegeta with wide, crazy eyes. Goku knew there were no words that could comfort him. All he could do was wrap him in the warm embrace of his powerful arms and tail, so he did. "_Kuso!"_ yelled Vegeta, his body shuddering in rage and fear for his family. "We'll find them soon, " Goku said comfortingly, running his fingers through Vegeta's thick, vertical mane. "When we do find them, we will show no mercy to our enemy. Understood?" Goku nodded his head in the affirmative. Some things were not to be forgiven.

"I really wish you remembered how to use shunkan idou Kakarotto." "So do I Vegeta, so do I," answered Goku, hugging him all the more tighter.

Both saiyajins tossed and turned relentlessly; striving to return to slumber. But sleep wouldn't find them again for some time, as their worry for their loved ones only mounted with each passing moment.

**Thanks for reading. Until Next Time...**


	6. Ch 6: Three More Hoshi to the Left

_Ch. 6_

_Three More Hoshi to the Left...  
><em>

"Vegeta, Vegeta, I found it!" exclaimed Goku excitedly while holding the third Dragon Ball they'd acquired thus far. "Good. I want to get to the next planet ASAP. That kusotare is going to pay..._for everything_." Goku moved to wrap his tail around Vegeta but was curtly deterred. "Do not coddle me, Kakarotto!" "Vegeta... I didn't mean..." "I know... Just please don't, okay?" "Okay," whispered Goku, his tail losing it usual perk.

An awkward silence filled the air as they swept Nameksei one last time for any other possible clues to their enemy. Goku began conversation again in an attempt to ease the both of them. "So, you said they couldn't be dead, or at least not Dai Chourou Muuri since the balls are not inert?" "What of it Kakarotto?" "Well, after all you've told me of the Dragon Balls and all the abilities our enemy seems to have, why wouldn't such a one have just used the Dragon Balls outright to grant wanted wishes?" "Some wishes cannot be granted Kakarotto; especially if too much time has passed or it is beyond the Dragon's power... I am not sure precisely of the connection the Dragon Balls or Namekseijin have to any of this, but we will find out soon. We're getting our friends and family back, and teaching our enemy the lesson that _needs_ learning." "Hm," agreed Goku still a bit down. But it wasn't because of Vegeta. He had felt an underlying disquiet since he first awoke from his coma. The further they journeyed, the thicker it became. He wanted to believe that all would end well, but the unrelenting feeling made him wonder if that would truly be so.

"…KAKAROTTO! Would you stop zoning out like that?! I don't care if our enemy counts this a game; I do not. I will make them pay for every drop of this tenfold." "Sorry... Vegeta. Let's go."

Once seated aboard the ship again in the seat opposite Vegeta's, Goku became deeply pensive. His eyes gazed out through the computer's virtual window at the vastness and magnificence of space without really seeing it. This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta; making him feel a bit bad for the yelling at him earlier.

"Kakarotto…Look, earlier I…" "It's alright Vegeta. I don't think anyone could remain absolutely calm knowing their loved ones are in danger. Don't worry about it," answered Goku before Vegeta could finish, his eyes never leaving the virtual screen, his chin still held by the bed of one hand. "Are you alright Kakarotto?" Vegeta inquired in genuine worry. "I'm fine," he answered in a tone lacking the normal nuances of emotion, which only unnerved Vegeta more. "I'm probably just hungry; it's been awhile. I'm going to go get something from one of the capsules to feed on. Do you…" "I'll be down to feed with you in just a few." "Alright Vegeta," said Goku, getting up to do as he said he would.

Vegeta bit his lip after Goku left the room. That was one thing he missed about the Goku he'd known before any of the mess they were going through—he had always been bubbly, full of life and ready for battle. Though a brilliant warrior, he'd never thought about things enough to become melancholy or pensive; only living for the moment and all the wonderment that could be brought from each. Vegeta missed that—of all things, he missed Goku's childlike simplicity; for seeing Goku suffering so deeply took a toll on Vegeta's soul he never would have believed years prior.

Peering deeply into the dark crystal foreign to Nameksei—the one clue acquired to their next destination—Vegeta sighed deeply as he strove to wipe the unease from his mind. He remembered the scent of the crystal clearly from childhood; which is the only reason he knew where to travel next. The _voice _had stopped giving them any other hints or acknowledgement, so it was all they had. The crystal came from the one planet the Planet Trade Organization could not overtake or overcome. Freeza had given up on it and written it and its entire solar system out of all known maps as a dead zone, forbidden to anyone under his rule—it being another secret of Freeza's Vegeta had been forced to keep while still under his rule—as Freeza's pompous and foolish pride would not allow him to admit defeat. They could never even touch a ship down on it. One reason Vegeta could remember the scent of the crystal so clearly was because so many were shot into Freeza's battalion of ships the last time he'd tried. When they had finally returned to one of Freeza's planets', the one ship that made it out was riddled with sharp, impenetrable crystals of mutiple hues but all holding a similar sharp and pungent scent. It was costly to repair Freeza's ship, and the others had been completely obliterated. Even when it was thought to use the crystals as weapons or sale them for profit, they seemed to disintegrate and disappear after just a few hours; not even dust remaining for study. Freeza of course had not been pleased. But after even his Death Ball at 100% had no effect on the strange dark planet, he knew he had to leave it be. Vegeta remembered that day clearly. Though Freeza had denied it, Vegeta had seen weakness in him them. And even as Freeza took out his anger and angst on Vegeta's still small and underdeveloped body—stealing more and more of him away with each cold and brutal thrust—he had vowed that day to overcome his own weaknesses and one day defeat Freeza...

"...Vegeta?!" Vegeta looked up to see a very distraught Goku gazing back at him. Vegeta wiped at the tickle he felt on his face only for his hand to come back wet with his own tears. "Are you alright Vegeta?!" "Stop fussing Kakarotto. I was merely remembering... It matters not. What does matter, is the possibility that our enemy might be a Frijijin(1). If that's so, I'm going enjoy every moment of suffering I give it before I allow its demise." Goku grimaced at the almost maniacal expression that began to pervade Vegeta's face. Dare he ask his next question?

"What's a Frijijin?" inquired Goku softly. Vegeta took a moment to convey a bit about Freeza, their past with him and his eventual demise. Goku's eyes widened, but he remained silent. After feeling the deep waves of anger, pain and self-loathe roll of Vegeta in waves, he felt kind of bad for even asking. But his thoughts were cut short as Vegeta grasped tightly to his arm and began pulling him along and to his room on the ship.

Vegeta suddenly halted at the threshold; disgust thickly filling and coiling his gut as he realized he had been going to use Goku the same way Freeza used to use him. His arms dropped to the sides limply at the realization; his head drooping in the depth of his dispair. Even after all he had done and survived, he wasn't truly_ free_ of _him_? He was still, himself, a _monster_?

"Vegeta, please stop trying to hide your pain from me. I am your mate now, for galaxies' sake. Stop tormenting yourself; you don't deserv-," Vegeta's head shot up then. "You have no idea what I deserve Kakarotto. Even before your amnesia, you never knew even the half of it. Even when angry with me, you would never look upon me with disdain...even though, I so deserved it! It was part of the reason I hated you; because I could never get you to hate me! No matter what, you're always the high saint and I the heavy sinner. Kakarotto, you have always deserved better than I can ever giv-," _SLAP! _Vegeta's self-loathing tirade was halted by Goku's open open fist. "Tears do not fall so easily from the truly wicked. You do not deserve to suffer; you already have so much... I love you Vegeta; that won't ever change. Please help me help you. Help me understand!" Goku urged, fresh hot tears trailing down his own face.

Vegeta's mouth opened but no sound came out of it. He knew there was a simple way to convey _everything _to Goku, but at the same time wasn't sure if he could bear it himself. Gazing deeply into Goku's pure obsidian; asking without asking if it were really okay to tell the _whole_ truth. Kakarotto was the one person—besides his children—that he could not bear to see him that way. Even Bulma did not know_ everything_. The one time he had tried to pass memories on to her, he was the one that couldn't bear it, halting the process before progress could be made. Could he, with Kakarotto? Or would his eyes no longer gaze at him with such love, hope, awe and honesty after knowing it _all_? He didn't know but felt he had to try. The information exchange could fill in gaps for both their sakes'.

Taking a few deep breaths, Vegeta moved closer and stood on his toes to reach Goku's lips with his own. Before Goku could pull away and begin griping about him trying to get out of them talking, numerous images began to flood Goku's brain as Vegeta shared every memory of his with him; many of course including Goku in them. He gave it all to him; hiding nothing from his infancy up to that very moment, his pride be damned.

Heavy tears streamed down both their face as the deluge of data continued to pass through touch. Vegeta attempted to slowly pull away from their kiss once he had given Goku every last drop of himself. He had been only too certain Goku would want nothing more to do with him, and genuinely astonished when Goku only deepened the kiss; wrapping Vegeta in a strong embrace that spoke volumes more than words ever could. Vegeta couldn't believe it, and would have lost his footing if not for Goku catching and lifting him up into his powerful, loving arms.

"Thank you Vegeta, _thank you_," whispered Goku into his ear earnestly, still holding him tightly. Vegeta hadn't the words to fully and adequately convey all the relief and joy that came from knowing someone else finally knew; that he was no longer alone in carrying certain burdens, that he was still loved despite them. And as Goku held him warmly while crossing the threshold and into the bedroom, Vegeta felt free and loved instead of trapped and ashamed as he had been conditioned to be for so long.

After Goku made fervent love to him for hours, both saiyajins finally reached a peaceful slumber; both basking in the freedom, peace and relief they could only find in one other.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it, Kakarotto. It is obviously a trap, but we have no choice but venture forward." "Hm," sounded Goku in agreement. But as the two of them stepped onto the dark planet, it seemed devoid of life and movement; also very cold and dark. Had they not that foreign fluid coursing through their veins, they would not be able to see or withstand the lack of warmth or air; though their saiyajin bodies could have withstood the intense pressure.<p>

Pulling out his engraved Dragon Radar, Vegeta checked to see just how many and how far away the Dragon Balls were. Only two were close enough for the radar to detect; each on opposite ends of the dark planet upon which they stood. He could only hope they wouldn't be met with much opposition; feeling in his gut that there wasn't much time left to save their kith and kin. After showing the radar to Goku, it was decided that they would split up to speed things up.

Vegeta flew through the thin air as fast as he could, making it to the right side of the planet in just a few minutes. He touched down to the exact area the radar indicated but could only see hardened rock. No, it was the same dark crystal. The scent was suddenly overwhelming. He would bet the entire planet was made of it, or perhaps that was the planet. It was an enormous living crystal. That's why he could sense life from it without there being the normal signature for it. So back in time, it had only been protecting itself from Freeza. Which made him wonder. Why did it allow him and Goku on it then? No matter, he had to move forward.

"Forgive me dark living planet. I don't know how the Dragon Balls were forced into you, but my fri-... my mate and I must take them now." But before Vegeta could slam a ki charged fist into the caliginous ground, a long deep crimson glowing crystal moved up from the ground and speared him in the chest before he could evade it. Vegeta stood a moment in surprise before striving to free himself. He had to stop when he heard a new voice in his head.

_Forgive me Saiyajin no Ouji, for this is the only way I can communicate with other beings; I must touch their hearts'. I am a planet that has been for a long time. As such, I have absorbed much, many memories concerning the universe. I have never met one that could overpower me until **that one** came. It made all my power, knowledge and thought void, and therefore easily implanted those mystical spheres within my body beyond my will. Only one thing can melt my crystal flesh_—_the fluid running through your veins. It will hurt me momentarily, but my crystals will grow back on there own in time. You have my permission. But you must promise to defeat **that one**, the one that did this to me, and never tell any others of my existence. After so long, my peace and solitude is all I have._

Vegeta groaned and coughed but managed to speak. "You have my word...uh..." _Just call me Haruka. That name was given to me by a dear friend of long ago; perhaps my only ever. _"You have my word and honor as a prince, Haruka. I will defeat the one that did this to you, to us, and if anyone should find out of your whereabouts, it won't be because of my tongue." _Thank you. The magic in these balls are great. They have caused me immense pain. Please hurry. _

With that , Haruka retracted its already melting crystal out of Vegeta's torso; his flesh beginning to heal immediately. But before starting his work Vegeta thought of Goku. _Do not worry about your friend; I have already spoken with him. He should be on his way over. _"I thought you could only communicate through the crystal?" _Once my crystal has touched your hearts', I can speak to you no matter where you are and vise versa should you ever feel the need to call upon my name. _"Hm," answered Vegeta. He had no beef with Haruka but had the impending omen that they must hurry.

Vegeta slit his arm then and watched in silent awe as his blood began to melt many layers of thick, mystical deep violet and multi-colored crystal. They began to fizzle and glow as they melted. He felt slightly bad for the pain it caused Haruka, but couldn't help his relief when the Dragon Ball below finally came into view. Diving into the chasm, he secured the ball within seconds; enjoying the lovely view of fluctuating crystals as he went. Goku came into view just as Vegeta reemerged.

_Take these with you. I have a feeling they will come in handy. _Two pure black, oblong yet sharp crystals emerged from Haruka's crust then. Vegeta and Goku each took one with the arm that wasn't holding a Dragon Ball. _Oh, and do not forget this. I don't know what its purpose is, but I haven't gotten a good feeling from it._ Haruka's crystal began to glow in every wavelength then; bringing into visibility a deep, maroon hooded cloak.

The moment Vegeta saw and scented the cloak, his face became pale with simultaneous sickness and furious anger. It really was one of them; more truly remained?! And it was obliviously their next clue. While under Freeza, there was only one of his acquired planets' that the sick dastard counted as home. Vegeta had only been able to see any part of it as Freeza's pet. Had he had his normal saiyajin system at that moment, he would have vomited. As much as he wanted the chance to defeat on of them, the realization that any Frijijin actually remained at all in the universe sickened his very soul. What unnerved him more, was that he had no clue whom it could be.

"Thank you so much Haruka," Goku thanked politely. "We won't let you down," he promised before latching onto Vegeta before he could go into a fit. "What he said," Vegeta grumbled before pulling out their ship and boarding it, both carrying all they'd acquired in tow.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta?" "What is it, Kakarotto?" asked Vegeta harshly, not taking his eyes off the computer's virtual screen. "Where are we going?" "To destroy a monster. I didn't want to believe there were any more of his kin left... When I went searching for you years ago, I found that the Planet Trade Organization had disbanded; most happy that Freeza's family were no more. But the scent I get from that cloak is definitely a Frijijin, and it's still fresh. The bloody fool probably has sorcerers working for him for whatever attempt at revenge this is; for no one of Freeza's line should have these types of powers. It's maddening!" growled Vegeta, biting his lip again.<p>

After receiving all of Vegeta's memories, Goku understood very well why Vegeta was so emotional over it. Feeling that he should give Vegeta some time alone, he stood up and began to make his way to the door. "Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked a little hurt and worry in his voice. Perhaps he was becoming weary of him. He wasn't trying to be needy, but he just felt so helpless then. Goku felt a bit relieved as he sensed Vegeta's feelings. He knew just what would be good for both of them.

"Last one in Gravity Room is a rotten egg," Goku goaded playfully, stepping through the flight deck's double doors and out the hall to his destination. Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; a smile claiming the edges of his mouth. He was truly happy with Goku. And once their enemy was defeated and everyone was safe and sound at home on Earth again; everything would be perfect—the closest to perfect he could think of.

After programming the flight path to their next destination into the ship's computer, with a final sigh, Vegeta made his way to the GR. "You're on Karotto," he growled with a smirk once there. "Hm," Goku answered, returning his smirk and taking an offensive battle pose. For the next few hours they pored themselves into their deadly dance; giving one another all they possibly could without destroying the ship in the process.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, witnessing in pure horror as Vegeta's body was being bitten in half by a strange, gigantic, pale pink, hairless hoofed beast, nearly five-times their size. "S-stop fussing about me and get the damned ball!" "But..." "NOW KAKAROTTO! It won't survive the acid!" Goku rushed to grab the Dragon Ball before it fell from the cliff and into the bubbling lake of strangely frigid acid below. <em>Whoosh! <em>He managed to catch it in just the nick of time; though the hairs of his nose still lost to the lake's noxious vapors.

Swiftly flying back up the cliff and to Vegeta Goku began shouting. "Why did you do that?! That was totally reckless Vegeta! We don't know just how much these bodies can actually withstand..." Vegeta only scoffed and carefully pulled himself up. He had been trying not to kill the beast—it wasn't its fault that a mystical orb had been forced into its body—but to no avail. He ended up having to kill it anyway; not only to get away from it but ensure it wouldn't be tainted with his infected blood. Nothing natural should be like he and Goku were. "I can feel it Kakarotto. Were running out of time. I had to grab the Dragon Ball while I could. Stop fussing and let's get the other one."

Goku was going to say 'okay', but started blushing to his ears at the sight of Vegeta. "What?" Goku's face became painted with a silly grin. The bottom half of Vegeta's body had healed completely, but clothes didn't regenerate. He was nude from the waste down, and Goku couldn't help his sudden arousal. Vegeta gazed down at himself and scoffed. "We don't have time for this nonsense. Kakarotto, my face is up here." "Huh?" asked Goku sheepishly. "Let's get that other ball. I'll dress once we get back on the ship. And get a hold of yourself, will you?" While he enjoyed Goku's attention, something in the pit of his gut told them they hadn't much time left to save their families'. "Eh, sure thing Vegeta," answered Goku, averting his eyes.

They both took to the sky then; the Dragon Radar guiding them the seventh and last Dragon Ball—the One Star Ball. Vegeta noticed as they flew how _white _and _frigid_ the planet was—just as he rememebered—only it was devoid of intelligent life. Only large pale beasts and trees remained alive on the planet. The hustle and bustle of Freeza's slaves seemingly forgotten. Not that he could recall the planet being overly populated; it just seemed strange that not to see more movement. And what had happened to Kold Palace; Freeza's and his father's overly-lavished, pale white, pink and purple abode? He didn't care for it. He just wondered. It was as if it disintegrated entirely; not even dust remaining as might be had it been demolished. Those were just passing thoughts. For what he truly feared was not making to his daughter, his family in time. He was well done with their enemy's games, and wanted to be over with it.

"Vegeta, I think it's got to be down there," informed Goku, trying to get his attention. "Good. Let's get it." The both of them flew down cautiously then to the eerily white yet snowless landscape below. But when they touched down, the ball disappeared. "Damn you!" yelled Vegeta at the top of his lungs. "Stop playing asinine games with us; You bloody coward!"

_Temper, temper Saiyajin no Ouji. All things in time, though not much more._ "You're cheating you bastard. We had that ball!" Goku chimed in. _Now what fun would that be letting you have all the Dragon Balls just so you could wish yourself to my location. No, you will find me yourselves. Here is your final clue: I am big, red and from the past. Neither the small inventive technologists I once held nor my mighty tailed beast inhabitants could've hoped survive past my last. Ta Ta Young Prince. I'll be waiting...only a bit longer though. _"No! Wait! Kuso!" yelled Vegeta. The kusotare had the audacity to call him that; to continue the vain game.

"Vegeta, Vegeta...VEGETA!" screamed Goku, grasping tightly onto his shoulders to reclaim his attention. "Please tell me you know what that bastard was talking about," implored Goku with wide, glistening eyes. "Kakarotto, why do you weep?" Vegeta asked thoroughly unnerved. "I can't feel them anymore...I don't know if... This entire time I've at least had an inkling that everyone was still alive. Now, I..." "Don't even think it. Our enemy is still pathetically toying with us. We _will not lose_ heart nor this war. Are you with Kakarotto?" "I'm with you, always. Just please tell me you have an idea of where to go to finish this." "It was a poor, simple and ridiculous riddle. If I am correct, the bastard wants us to go to where our home planet once was. Though with the wording used, I'd have to assume the bloody fool has fashioned an artificial planet in its place. I doubt the original can be wished back. It's been... too long," Vegeta said, suddenly feeling quite fatigued.

"Let's go then," urged Goku. "Hm," answered Vegeta, pulling out and dispensing the ship's capsule.

It would be some days before they would reach their destination. Neither had words that could comfort the other just then, so both saiyajins remained silent aboard the ship for some time.

(1) **Frijijin** is a term I'm coining to refer to any one of Freeza's bloodline. I haven't the time to do the precise indepth research I would like and haven't been able to find an official name for his people-many fan fiction names-but none official. Since all their family has a name that has to do with something cold I thought Frijijin would work: Friji for **frigid** and jin is just a way to refer to people in Japanese; so Frijijin. It's simple but works. Feel free to enlighten me on your thoughts about it.

A/N:Thank you to all that have read, reviewed and kept interest in this story. I only wish I had more time to write; because it's already finished in my mind. All story questions will be answered, don't worry. There are just certain things I cannot give away until the end. I'm certain no one will accurately guess whom the villain truly is, but that's what makes the journey fun. The next chapter will definitely have some answers and will get very serious, but I can't promise when it will be up. Thanks again! ^_^ Until Next Time...


End file.
